


Arms Of An Angel

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT - Slight Dub Con (only slight) **slight Destiel** A mad Demi God has kidnapped the boys - bit of porn with slight plot. Better than the summary I hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms Of An Angel

I am so sorry! Don't know what came over me but I had to write this, it wouldn't leave me alone. Bit of Dub Con but nothing too bad I promise. Mainly Porn but there is a plot. A little bit Destiel.  
*** ONE SHOT***

'Why can't you just get us outta out Cas!, Use some of your mojo' I was getting pretty desperate, One minute the three of us had been discussing the latest news on the angels and how heaven was holding up now that Metatron had been safely removed for some time, and the next we were trapped in what seemed like an abandoned hospital or mental institution, there several hospital beds littered around the room most damaged in some way and it was pretty dark with just a couple of flickering light bulbs, in one end of the room sat a camera perched on an old cabinet which was pointed straight at us, although we were not bound in the physical sense, the door to the room itself was locked.   
'I have already told you Dean something is blocking my powers, I am unable to do anything'

'Well hello Boys'  
A female voice came over what seemed to be a tannoy system, possibly still active from the days it was used as some kind of institute.  
'What the hell! Do you want from us?' I growled, looking from Castiel over to Sam, who was staying strangely quiet.

'Just a little bit of fun Boys, nothing too strenuous....or at least I hope not for young attractive men as yourselves'   
She laughed as she said the last bit.  
'Now' she continued 'I want you to look at the Camera, and I want one of you to have sex with the angel.....' She Paused....' Or should I put it, I want one of you to let him have sex with you! you have 15 minutes to decide which one of you it is.'  
'No Damn friggin way! Forget it!' I snarled. Castiel looked dumbstruck.  
‘I do not wish to force either of these men, please tell us what this is about' He started  
'I have no reason to explain myself to you, I am a demi god, I do not need to have a reason, but if you don't hurry up and decide I will blast you from the face of the earth, starting with the loud one'   
I assumed she meant me  
'Damn your idol threats, Blast all you wanna I'm not becoming some blokes bitch for anyone, and nor is Sam' I looked straight at Sam  
'Dean' He said calmer than I expected 'I really think we ought to be careful about this, If she really is a Demi God she can kill us in an instant, but I'm not sure she's gonna stop at that if you get my drift, If she kills one of us to prove a point she still has another two of us to play with, and really if she wanted to she could make us do anything, Besides no offence but I'm not gonna stand by and watch her blast you to smithereens, not after everything we've been through, one of these times one of us is gonna be dead for real'. He looked deeply serious.  
'Sam is probably right' Castiel was looking at me intently, shifting uncomfortably.  
' Aw C'mon No friggin way man! I'm not doin 'it' with a Dude, full stop.'  
Sam sighed, looking at Castiel he shifted his head towards one of the beds' Castiel was still shuffling not really looking at either of us.  
'It's just sex right? How bad can this be' Sam sounded brave but he wasn't fooling me. He walked over to one of the beds nearest the camera and lay face down; He looked white as a sheet. To my absolute horror Castiel walked over to him, pulling down the zipper on his jeans and then shyly taking off his boxers, he would not look in my direction.   
'Sam I will not hurt you I promise' He started to pull Sam's Jeans down, I saw Sam bury his head deeper into the old torn mattress. My stomach was doing somersaults, I wanted to Punch Castiels face in, how dare he touch Sam! I knew it wasn't his fault that I was being irrational but I couldn't take it. Not Sam, Not like this! Scared and unwilling, just no. Every big brother protective instinct was screaming out inside of me.  
'Castiel.. Wait........' I couldn't believe what I was about to do, this was waaaaaayy beyond weird. I mean me and Cas!? But I had always been more sexual that Sam, less of a prude, I could deal with this, Couldn't I?  
Castiel stopped immediately, I could tell he was incredibly embarrassed and hurt by the whole thing, He didn't want this either I had to remind myself that, this wasn't his doing, it was that evil bitch, and when I got my hands on her I was going to rip her limb from limb, demi god or not.   
'Sam get up!' I wasn't asking, but he hesitated any way  
'Dean it, fine, honestly I'm cool with it'  
'GET UP!' He stood up shakily, pulling his belt back together and doing up his jeans  
'Dean I don't want you to, its fine I've got this'  
'Go and sit on that bed over there and pull those blinds around you, I want you to block out anything you hear and don't come out till I say so'  
'Dean No!, I'm not a kid!'   
I turned on him  
‘And if I let you go through with 'this' what the hell! Do you think it'll do to me Sammy? Huh? What kind of big brother stands by and lets that happen!? And Castiel, Hell! I know it ain't his fault, but I swear to god I'd never be able to look at him again without wanting to kill him, this isn't just for you Sam, so buckle up!. I could tell he wanted to argue, but he did as I asked.

I lay down on the bed, taking my own pants and underwear off, I was nervous, this really was something new. Not that Cas was bad looking for a dude, but I really wasn't one for Dude's.  
'Dean' Castiel seemed anxious ' I meant what I said, I won't hurt you'   
'Well jeesh Cas thanks for that' I rolled my eyes a little, tensing as I felt him straddle my naked back, I felt warm hands on my ass, and then his finger round my hole, I went stiff.  
'Relax, I have a little of my mojo back, not enough to break out but enough to stop any hurt this may of otherwise caused' his fingers suddenly gave off a warm sensation, which was beautifully soothing like hot water running down a cold back and I felt my area numb, he pressed his fingers slowly inside of me, despite myself it wasn't as bad as I'd been expecting and I let myself relax a little, Then I felt his cock on the rim of my hole and suddenly I panicked.  
'Cas!' I said desperately, 'Cas I.. No...Please' He stopped straight away.  
'Dean If you really can't go through with this I will not.....I cannot force you' His voice was steady, I heard movement from behind the blinds, I knew this must be torture for Sam  
'No it's ok, Carry on' Maybe I had just needed the reassurance that he would stop, that this was still my choice.  
I felt his member drive inside of me, and the warm sensation he had created prevented it from causing any pain, I was relieved, I felt him thrust slowly in and out, It felt ok, despite myself I gave a little moan as he drove in deeper, I felt full. Actually it felt pretty good,  
'Mmm Cas, oh.. ok man' He sped up a little which was a bit of a shocker, I opened my eyes wide, The brilliant warm sensation was causing my whole body to melt as it seemed to travel down every nerve in my body, It was more beautiful than any normal sex I had ever encountered, Angel sex was pretty damn good, maybe we could find Cas a female vessel.  
'Mm oh!' I groaned again as his cock pressed against my prostate, he was going faster and faster, although I felt embarrassed I was going to cum.   
And then it happened, everything that was built up inside of me gushed out as one, and I came. Wow.  
'Dean' Castiel stopped straight away and pulled out 'Dean are you ok?' He looked at me eyes wide and full of fear.   
'I didn't cause you any pain?' he questioned   
' Uh.. no Cas it's fine honestly man, but let’s not try that again until you got a female vessel yeah?' 

Sam came from behind the blinds, he looked teared up.  
'Sammy! Look at me man!, I'm good I'm fine' I hugged him tight and he clasped me back, I'm not sure if he believed me or not.

'We've done what you wanted bitch now let us the fuck outta here' I screamed up at the ceiling.

'The door is now open, wasn't that fun boys.......Don't worry I'll be seeing you around'

We didn't actually leave via the door as Cas's mojo was back on full form; we just got out of there fast, back to the bunker. It was a little awkward at first, but we were going to just have to try and put it behind us, although I couldn't help but think about it every now and again a little fantast here and there. I wondered if Cas had secretly enjoyed it too.

 

Sorry if the ending was a little sucky, hope you enjoyed. Please R/R


End file.
